


The B-Word

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, also noya is The Best Boyfriend tm, asahi and noya are theater nerds, the b word is not birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Asahi’s birthday, and Noya goes over to his house to surprise him (and to show him his gift, the “most fire mixtape anyone has ever heard”). However, when Noya finds out that Asahi is sick, he modifies his plans to help his boyfriend feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The B-Word

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Asahi! Sorry I made you sick, but it’s for the good of the sickfic tag.  
> Also, HC that Asahi is a huge musical theater nerd and introduced Noya to his “gateway musical” (Chicago).  
> Also also, I wanted to say thank you to everyone who read my DaiSuga fanfic (or should I say my first DaiSuga fanfic ;-P ) 36 kudos in a day! On my first fic! Definitely a good start to the year, imo ^.^ Hope you all enjoy this fic just as much~ And Happy New Year!

No one answered.

Nishinoya Yuu had just knocked on the door of Asahi’s house, and nobody answered. As soon as he decided to knock again, his phone chimed.

 

[10:14] ♡Asahi♡: Let yourself in, if you want. I’m sick, so I understand if you don’t want to come in.

 

Noya ran into Asahi’s house and almost slammed the door behind himself before remembering that sick people usually didn’t appreciate loud noises. The entire first floor of the house was dark, except for one light in the kitchen. Noya slipped off his shoes and then walked upstairs as quietly as he could—which still wasn’t very quietly, but he was trying—and down the hall to Asahi’s room. He knocked on the door, but there was no reply. Noya opened the door slightly and whispered, “Asahi?”

“Hey,” Asahi said in a normal-volume voice, although it did have an I-have-lots-of-slimy-mucus-gunk-in-my-face-and-throat quality to it. “You don’t have to whisper, my head doesn’t hurt that bad anymore.” Noya waited in the hall until Asahi continued, “You can come in if you want, but I’m sick.”

“I can tell,” Noya said as he stepped into Asahi’s room. Asahi was sitting up in bed, reading some big book. None of the lights in the room were on, but his room was bright enough with just the sunlight streaming through the windows. “You don’t look terribly sick, but you sound awful.” Noya walked over to Asahi and sat cross-legged on the bed. He glanced down at the big book in Asahi’s lap before staring at him, doing his best impression of both Suga’s “Mom Look” and Daichi’s “Dad Glare”. Noya asked in a serious tone, “Asahi, are you doing homework at ten in the morning on a weekend when you are sick?”

The look on Asahi’s face was enough of an answer, but the third year did admit that yes, he was doing homework. “I have a social studies test on Wednesday, and it will be the first test of this grading period,” Asahi said, trying to defend himself.

“Asahi,” Noya said, taking the book from him, “you’re already sick, and now you’re trying to throw in school on top of it?” Noya walked over to Asahi’s desk and set the book down. He turned back to his friend and continued, “Are you trying to ruin your birthday? Oh yeah, happy birthday, by the way.”

“I actually forgot about it, but thank you,” Asahi said sincerely.

“You probably forgot about it because you’re so stressed about school. That’s probably why you’re sick, too,” Noya said. Asahi blushed and started to stammer out something about university, but Noya cut him off. “Today is your birthday, and you are going to lay here and listen to the awesome mixtape I made for you,” he started as he walked over to Asahi’s speaker and plugged in his phone, “and I am going to make you something to eat, and I am going to be the best boyfriend ever, well second best I guess, because _you’re_ the best, and then you’re going to feel better by tonight so we can do something fun. Okay?” Noya was now standing in the doorway, headed downstairs to make Asahi the best brunch he’d ever eaten.

“O-okay,” Asahi said, talking just a little louder so he could be heard over the music. Noya smiled at him and nodded before waving goodbye and running down the hall.

\-------------

As soon as Noya’s socks hit the tile floor of Asahi’s kitchen, he remembered something very important: he didn’t know how to cook.

Well, he knew how to make rice and toast and a bowl of cereal, but that was about all the libero could handle. He knew lots of recipes (his mother loved to cook) but he always got side-tracked and something always ended up in the oven a little too long.

After digging around Asahi’s pantry and fridge for a while, he decided to make an American-style breakfast, including cereal, toast, and eggs. It was easy to make and had lots of carbohydrates and protein. Plus, eating Western food was kinda like social studies, right? Learning about other cultures and stuff. Totally.

Noya decided to make the eggs first, in case he had to redo them. He fixed three scrambled eggs, and he only burned about 1/5 of what he made, which he was sure was some sort of record. He quickly made some toast and a bowl of cereal with milk. Finally, Noya put the toast and what was left of the eggs on a plate and carried them and the cereal up to Asahi’s room.

“Room service,” Noya said with a smile as he walked into Asahi’s room. He set the meal on the bed and Asahi’s face lit up. “I didn’t know what you wanted to drink, so I was gonna ask you when I got up here,” Noya explained as he walked over to his phone to pause the playlist.

“If you could just fill up my water in the bathroom sink, that’d be great,” Asahi said, gesturing to the empty cup on his bedside table. Noya grabbed the cup on his way out of the room and headed to the bathroom.

“One water for the beautiful ace,” Noya said as he reentered Asahi’s room and set the cup back in its place. He then sat on Asahi’s bed and smiled as Asahi ate. “Enjoying breakfast?” he asked eagerly.

“It’s delicious, thank you,” Asahi answered. “I didn’t know you could cook.”

“I can’t, that’s why I made you toast and cereal,” Noya said.

“And eggs!” Asahi added, smiling proudly.

“I only burned, like, twenty-five percent of them this time!” Noya exclaimed. “Last time I made eggs I burned at least half.”

“Well I’m glad you’re improving,” Asahi said.

“Me too,” Noya said. “Not as glad as I am that I get to spend the day with my boyfriend, though.”

Asahi almost choked on his eggs. “Hey, Noya, can we actually talk about that?” Asahi asked, sounding extremely nervous.

“Are you breaking up with me?” Noya asked, tearing up. Had he done something wrong? Did he upset Asahi somehow? Was he such a bad cook that Asahi couldn’t take it anymore? Was Asahi moving away and he knew a long-distance relationship wouldn’t work? Had he been drafted for the military?

“No, no, of course not,” Asahi said. Noya took a deep breath and settled down a bit. “I just, well we never officially said anything about it, but we’ve kinda done dates and stuff, but we never called them dates, so I didn’t know if, well, yeah.” Asahi was staring at his sheets now, avoiding eye contact with Noya. “So do you want to, you know,” Asahi’s face was fire-engine red.

“I’d love to be your boyfriend, if that’s what you were gonna ask,” Noya said. “I mean, I’ve already called you my boyfriend at least twice today. Sorry I didn’t ask first though, I kinda just assumed, since we, you know.” Noya was blushing badly too. “Like, kissing, and, we did, um, more than kissing, and-“

“I was there, Noya,” Asahi said, trying to save his now-officially-boyfriend from further embarrassment. “And I’d love to be your boyfriend too. I just wanted to make sure we were on the same page.”

“Cool,” Noya said. He leaned in to give Asahi a kiss, but Asahi pushed him away. “What was that for? We just officially become a thing and you won’t even kiss me?” he asked exasperatedly.

“I’m still sick, Noya,” Asahi said. “While the breakfast you made for me _was_ delicious, it did not take away my cold.”

Noya got up from the bed and took Asahi’s plate and bowl, setting them on the desk next to his social studies book. Then he got the greatest idea he’d had all morning (even better than making his boyfriend breakfast in bed on his birthday). “When you’re sick you’re supposed to lay around, right?” Noya asked.

“Yes,” Asahi replied warily.

“So snuggling and watching a movie would help you get better?” Noya asked, smiling hopefully.

“You might get sick,” Asahi protested weakly.

“I’ve already been around you all morning, it’s too late for me,” Noya reasoned. “Might as well try to make you feel better, right? It is _your_ birthday, after all.”

“Fine, we can go downstairs and watch a movie,” Asahi said, and Noya cheered. “But only if we don’t watch Legally Blonde again.” Noya groaned, but then almost immediately perked up. The small boy raced out of the room, but not before humming enough of “What You Want” for Asahi to recognize the tune from Legally Blonde the Musical. “Noya!” Asahi called after his boyfriend, but he wasn’t too upset—he was a fan of Christian Borle, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a huge theater nerd (for those that haven’t noticed the recurring theme), so be prepared for lots of musical-theater-nerdiness in the future :-P  
> Feel free to leave a comment or contact me through tumblr (dirtwirt.tumblr.com) with any comments, constructive criticism, or suggestions!  
> [Okay, so apparently when I post this at 8:30pm local time on 1/1/16, AO3 pretends that it is 1/2/16 >.> But I did post this in time for Asahi's birthday, at least in my time zone :-p ]


End file.
